The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine fuel systems may include engine driven fuel pumps that are driven by a rotating engine component. The fuel pump may be indirectly driven by the engine crankshaft through engagement with a camshaft. During engine start conditions, the first several revolutions of the engine crankshaft may be at a speed that is less than a speed required to produce a desired fuel pressure from the fuel pump. This is particularly true in fuel systems such as direct injection fuel systems where fuel at high pressure is injected directly into an engine cylinder.